A machine for continuous processing of flowable materials is known e.g. from EP 0 788 867 A1. The housing wall consists for example of two about equally long segments, one segment being provided with the material inlet and the other segment with the other passages through which gases are sucked out of the material to be processed subsequent to a kneading and retaining zone.
The processing elements must engage the semicircular channels in the inside core and in the housing wall largely tightly. On the other hand, the housing is exposed to high wear. The two segments produced at high expense must thus be replaced quite frequently.
The problem of the invention is to substantially reduce the costs of such a machine caused by replacement of the segments.
This is attained according to the invention by Applicants' machine.